


What Makes Me (Us) Human

by Crystal_Prisom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Redemption, Just Adding Tags to Fill Up Space, Lots of Cursing, M/M, after the revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Prisom/pseuds/Crystal_Prisom
Summary: The android revolution has been successful. With his mission complete, Connor returns to the DPD, expecting to work alongside Hank in his usual environment. However, the true implications of deviancy have reached everyone's ears.Now, Connor must try to understand his new environment and emotions as he tries to solve an arising case involving a deadly serial killer. Can he manage to convince Detective Reed to be more cooperative? Or will their banter get in the way of their investigation?





	1. Chapter 1

_"Androids have successfully ended their revolution, three days after its initiation. The underlying cause behind this sudden revolt can be traced back to deviancy, a presumably assumed virus that had corrupted the androids and made them unstable. Now, it appears that the truth behind deviancy is that it has caused the androids to evolve, allowing them to express feelings. What are your opinions on this sudden change in development, Derrick?"_

_"Well, Marie; before I would have agreed with any other person on the streets with the fact that androids were just machines. How could they ever feel emotion? But now, with the hard facts coming into our line of view, I can't argue against this anymore. Androids. Are. Like. Us. And we now have an obligation to not only ease them into our environment but to also realize that they are no different than you, and to erase our wrongdoings, we must see that we are all equal. And if we can do this, show empathy towards these beings that can also feel empathy as well, then... wouldn't you say that we would also be more human as well?_

* * *

"I can't fucking believe it."

Hank shook his head in denial. The RK800 model sitting across from him tilted his head in confusion. "I just told you everything that had happened to me within the span of the past three days. What are you still having trouble believing in, Hank?" The grizzled detective leaned back in his seat, replying, "Not that. I mean the fact that Fowler seems to want to keep you in the DPD. Not that I find that to be a bad thing, it's just that I can't believe he allowed that after your involvement with the revolution." 

Connor smiled slightly, shrugging. "I think that Captain Fowler means it in good faith. Now that androids are becoming equal to humans, he must think that having an android on the force would make the police look good to the public." Hank snorted. "Whatever. People don't change instantly, Connor. You need to be more careful about who you trust." Connor smirked. "Don't worry, Hank. I'm sure that I'll be able to defend myself if needed."

Hank nodded lightly, drifting off into thought. Connor stood up from his seated position, moving to look outside the nearby kitchen window.  _I broke into this house by jumping through here._ Smiling softly, he was jostled from his thoughts when Hank spoke up again. 

"Do you have anywhere to crash?"

Connor blinked, processing the detective's words. "No, I don't." Hank nodded a few times to himself. "Look... I've got a spare room here. If you have nowhere else to stay, you can take the room." Connor's yellow LED light spun quickly. "You mean Cole's room?" he asked softly. Hank sighed before continuing. "Thing is, Connor, you've opened up my life ever since I've met you. And I've given it some thought, and I came to the conclusion that, yeah, you can have my son's room."

Connor beamed. "Thank you, Hank. I really appreciate the gesture." Hank smiled slightly, nodding once, standing up. "Yeah. Now, let's see how that room looks, shall we?"

* * *

"Hey, Reed. Did you see the news?"

Tina had rushed up to Gavin's desk, bluntly asking him the question. That was enough to make him irritated.  _No 'Good Morning", just an outright question about the fucking revolution, or whatever. Give me a break._ "Yeah, what about it?" he asked roughly. 

Tina raised a brow at his response _._ "You saw Connor leading the revolution, right? He's coming back today. We're all preparing to throw a small celebration; you know, apologize, and whatnot." Gavin scowled. "You mean Fowler didn't fire his ass? What the fuck!" Tina shook her head disappointedly. "You know, if this thing with deviancy is true, then that means that Connor was probably more affected by your words than he let on. Come on, Gavin. Suck it up." 

He snarled, batting away her outreaching arm. "Get the fuck away from me. You want to be a plastic-lover? Fine. Just stay away from me." Tina scoffed. "Fine by me. Can't believe that I used to tolerate you before." With that, she walked away, chatting with the other officers. 

Gavin frowned into his coffee. In truth, the stuff about deviancy was eating away at his conscience and guilt.  _Could he really feel emotion back then? Was he offended or hurt? Wait. What am I talking about? Deviancy is just a ruse that the plastic pricks are using to appeal to us. Fuck them. Fuck it._

Anderson walked through the doors, frowning in confusion at the decorations that Fowler had allowed the officers to put up. "What the hell is this shit?" A newer recruit piped up from the back, "It's a welcoming party we've made for Connor." Hank nodded before gesturing behind him. "He's back in the car. He'll be coming up shortly. Let me get to my fucking desk." 

At that moment, Connor strode through the doors, looking up in sudden surprise. After the cheering had died down, he smiled. "You did this for me?" Tina wrapped an arm in a friendly gesture around him. "Of course we did! We're glad to have you back, Connor. You look nice in civilian clothing." Connor's processing yellow light turned blue. "Thanks. I asked Hank for clothes I could wear in place of my given apparel. I really like this jacket. From afar, Gavin looked over the top of his computer in curiosity. Connor was wearing a white dress shirt covered with a brown leather jacket, made complete with jeans.  _He actually looks human... still has that stupid dopey grin, though._

After the various apologies and congratulations had been given, everyone returned to their work, a still-flustered Connor walking over to his desk opposite Anderson's. Gavin rolled his eyes, settling back to his work. His consciousness was slowly starting to eat away at him, and he continued to work, becoming increasingly more troubled by the minute. 

* * *

Connor's eyebrows narrowed in concentration as he examined the most recent files of evidence on his computer. They were photographs, nothing much to go off on, but they gave him a picture of what happened, at least. The photograph detailed a horrifying image. There were three deceased androids lying in a pool of their own Thirium.

"Anderson! Reed! My office, now!" 

Fowler had stepped out of his glass-walled office briefly before retreating back to the room as quickly as he had stepped out. He added a last, "Connor, you too!" before closing the door behind him. Hank groaned, standing up. "Fuck this shit. My legs are killing me right now." Connor blinked twice, his LED light processing the information. "Would you prefer me to carry you up to the Captain's office?" Hank shot him a look of confusion and disbelief. "What? No! I was over exaggerating, for Christ's sake!"

Connor smiled apologetically as they started to walk up the stairs. "My mistake. Although, perhaps it would be for the best in the future to refrain from using such horrific language. You never know, I might mistake a phrase such as, 'My lungs are killing me', and proceed to remove a lung." Hank snorted. "Didn't think you were the fucking sarcastic type. Don't know why Reed's needed..."

Hank opened the door, stepping inside. Gavin has his arms crossed, sitting in one of the seats. He looked up and scowled at Connor, who had just entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. At Gavin's display of anger, Connor flashed him a smile, sitting down with Hank separating the two. When Gavin refused to stop sending Connor dirty looks, Hank kicked his shin roughly. 

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Gavin yelled, clutching his leg at the sudden pain. Hank glowered at the younger man, saying, "I did it because I felt like it! Stop bothering Connor, you fucking piece of shit!" Connor placed a hand on Hank's shoulder. "Please, Hank. Deal with this later. I'm sure Captain Fowler has important information for us." Connor looked up at the Captain, an exasperated and worrisome look on his face. Fowler shook his head disappointedly, shooting Connor a brief look of sympathy before taking over the situation. "ALRIGHT. Break it up, idiots."

When the room had quieted down, Fowler handed over three folders containing the same information to the three. "If anyone has seen the recent homicide involving the three androids, we've had another incident today. Only one victim, but it's another android. We believe that the two incidents are somehow connected, but we can't be too sure. There have been constant traces of Red Ice in the crime scenes. That's where you come in, Gavin. Everyone's job is to find out who's responsible for the murders."

Hank snorted. "Tons of drug analysts in the field, Jeffrey, and you give us _him_?" Gavin snarled. "Watch your fucking mouth, asshole!" Hank glared in retaliation. "That's rich, coming from you, dipshit." Gavin stood up abruptly, but before he could continue, Connor spoke up loudly but firmly. "While I am sure that humans must surely find pleasure in fighting and arguing, as you do it all the time, may I suggest that instead of focusing on this childish act, we direct this energy to the case?" Hank scoffed, keeping an eye on Gavin. "I swear, ever since you've become deviant, Connor, you've become too fucking sarcastic for your own good."

Connor smirked. "I've learned from the best, Lieutenant." Hank finally turned away from Gavin, giving a brief bark of laughter. "You cheeky son of a bitch." He got up from his seat and was about to leave the office when Fowler spoke up. 

"Connor, you are aware that the technology we have enables you to remove your LED?" Connor's hand moved up to briefly graze over the object. "Why have you not removed it, if you don't mind me asking?" the Captain asked cautiously. Connor hesitated, looking up to Hank before turning his attention to Fowler. "The truth is, with the android revolution succeeding in its purpose, we have all been eager to get rid of anything that makes us look... different. But, I don't want to do this. While I may not be human, with every passing day, I feel myself becoming more like you. Human. But, even if the day comes when androids are recognized as equals, I will not remove my LED. I am proud to be an android. Why would I need to hide?"

Fowler smiled gently in understanding. "I see. One more thing, if the need should arise for you to remove the LED for a case, would you do it?" Connor paused, continuing slowly, "If there is a case where I would be required to 'blend in', then yes. For the benefit of the case." The Captain nodded, before gesturing with his hand. "Good. Now get out."

* * *

Gavin was definitely NOT happy.

He immediately made his way over to the coffee station, grabbing his mug from the cupboard and poured himself a drink.  _Fucking android. Why the hell would he not remove his LED?_ Gavin felt guilty again.  _Damn. He only wanted to be seen as a human before, and now, he's having an identity crisis. I'm such a dick!_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Sighing, he turned around...

and came face-to-face with a certain android.

"WhAt the FUCK?!" Gavin screeched. It was a miracle that he didn't spill his coffee. He looked down at the cup, only to realize that it hadn't been spilt because Connor had reached out to steady his hand in Gavin's state of panic. "Get your fucking hand off of me, plastic," he spat. As soon as the words had left his mouth, Gavin felt remorse overcome him.  _Shit. I really need to fucking apologize._ He only felt more guilty when Connor sported a frown on his face, LED turning red and spinning furiously. He blinked rapidly, before fixing his appearance. "I'm sorry, Detective Reed." He withdrew his hand, and Gavin felt himself oddly missing the warmth.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time don't creep up on me like that," Gavin said, trying to salvage the situation. It worked; Connor gave him a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Detective." He turned to leave before he turned around again. "I almost forgot! We now have clearance to go to the crime scene. Hank... I mean Detective Anderson said that we'll be going shortly." Connor gave him a short friendly wave before leaving. Gavin turned away, looking down at the cup he had just filled up, realizing he had to abandon it now.

*BAM*

Gavin whipped around quickly, seeing that Connor had stumbled into the doorframe. Gavin's eyes opened comically wide at Connor's mistake. Connor recovered, turning around to see Gavin trying to stifle a laugh. His face flushed with embarrassment, and he opened his mouth to say something before he shut it again and made his way out of the room quickly. 

Gavin's last thought after the android had left was that his face had blushed blue. 

_Cute._

* * *

Gavin joined the duo outside, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Jesus," he said, seeing his breath materialize in the cold air, "why does it get so fucking cold here?" Hank cast him a look from the side, saying, "Since forever, dumbass." Connor, sensing another round of arguing, attempted to cut in, but his voice was quickly drowned out by the two detectives'. His head moved from one person to the other as they exchanged blows in words. 

_We're going to be late. By my calculations, we're already going to be five minutes late if we go right now. And we are definitely not leaving anytime soon..._

Connor's attention and eyes drifted away from the argument, looking at one of the standard police vehicles that was also in the parking lot. It was designated for anyone who needed to use it urgently. Connor sighed quietly, looking back at the two.  _With luck, they'll notice that I'm gone and come to the crime scene... in about ten to twenty minutes._

Connor walked over to the car and opened the driver's side door, getting in. He found the keys, started the car, and pulled out of the station. He cast a quick look behind him, noticing that neither one of the two detectives had noticed his abandonment, yet. Sighing, shoulders slumping in defeat and relief, he drove quickly through traffic, going well over the speed limit to reach his destination at the suggested time. 

Meanwhile, back at the station, Hank and Gavin were still arguing; unbeknownst to them, they had onlookers from the windows high above in the police department. Tina sighed, and reluctantly said to her fellow co-workers, "Alright, while this was a fun little break from work, I'll go and get their asses out of here before Fowler suspends them." There was a chorus of "Aww"s as Tina made her when to the area of the current conflict. 

"Hey, idiots," she said, having stepped out the doors, "Where's our favorite android detective, hmm?" Hank frowned, scanning his surroundings. "What is that little fuck up to this time?" he groaned. Gavin snorted. "What, lost your little pet?" Hank rounded on him, pointing a finger. "You shut your dirty little trap, dickbag. Connor is three times the man you will EVER be!" Tina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She really pitied Connor. "Why don't you two just go to the crime scene that Fowler told you to go to about twenty minutes ago?"

* * *

When Connor got to the crime scene, he was immediately subject to many awestruck gazes. As he awkwardly attempted to make his way to the door of the house, he picked up on some poorly hidden whispers:

_"Isn't that the android that led the revolution?"_

_"No, idiot. That was that other guy."_

_*Giggling* "He's really cute."_

Connor, aware of the blue coloring slowly starting to creep onto his face, reached the doorstep and headed inside. He was immediately halted by a forensic investigator. "Sorry, man. Can't let you in here unless you're a detec- whoa." The guy looked up at Connor, mouth agape in astonishment. Connor was perplexed. "I'm with the DPD. I need to observe the crime scene to establish what happened." The man nodded three times, not looking away from Connor. "Uh... yeah... If you need anything... just ask." He hurriedly walked off, his friends laughing at him. Connor could faintly pick up on the words,  _embarrassed_ and  _celebrity._

Shrugging the unusual attention off of his shoulders, Connor directed his attention to the victim lying on the ground. His eyes widened in shock, and he covered his mouth in horror and disgust.

The victim was clearly an android, but it was the method of which she was killed that disturbed Connor. He noted obvious traces of red blood in her throat and mouth.  _She drowned in human blood._ Connor just stood there for a few minutes, the others working around him noticing his unease. Connor shook himself out of the trance, squatting down next to the body. He dipped his index and middle fingers in the pool of blood, bringing it to his lips. He quickly analyzed the blood, discovering that it belonged to a man named Tom Renyard. However, the man had a clean record, and Connor cursed to himself under his breath when he picked up on the detail that the man was a regular blood donor.

Looking at the floor, he could also see that the girl was dragged into the house. He remembered from the police report that the android was a housekeeper for an elderly couple that had gone away on vacation for a week. They had come back today, finding the dead android lying on the ground. However, it was now apparent that the android had been killed elsewhere and had been dragged back into her home. Connor stood up, lifting three fingers and ticking off what he had discovered. 

_One, the victim was killed via asphyxiation; forcefully held under not water, but human blood. Two, the victim was not killed here, but in another unknown area. Three, it is still unclear as to whether the murderer is a human or android._

Connor stood up straighter, addressing a higher supervising official that he had completed his analysis, leaving the house. He sighed in relief and comfort. Thankfully, the crowd outside had disappeared, and the sun was out, warming Connor as he breathed deeply. Thanks to Markus's extensive fighting for equal rights, Connor had received multiple upgrades that enabled him to eat, feel, and do many other things that humans did regularly. He took out the silver quarter he carried with him all the time, flicking it up and down as he calmed himself.

He looked up quickly at the sounds of a car pulling in quickly. Connor crossed his arms as Hank and Gavin stepped out. Hank walked over to Connor quickly. "What the fuck were you doing, leaving me with this prick?" Gavin caught up, shoving Hank. "You need to watch your fucking mouth, old man." Connor sighed. He was feeling very... upset? No, that wasn't the right word. It was more like feeling... Frustrated! That was it. 

Connor rotated on his heels, turning back to the car he had arrived in. He walked towards it, but Hank reached out an arm and held him in place. "Where do you think you're going now? I'm not done with this bag-of-dicks here." Connor then felt something inside him snap. He whirled around, whipping his arm away from Hank's grasp. "LOOK! You both need to stop arguing. We've wasted so much time because you can't control yourselves! If you aren't going to pull your own weight in this investigation, detectives, then I will do this by myself. I don't care if I work myself to death! Just as long as I don't have to put up with this... FUCKING BULLSHIT."

Connor, after realizing what he had said, stood still in shock and fear.  _What am I doing?_ He quickly turned around, running to the issued police vehicle, slamming the door and starting the car immediately. It felt like all the Thirium in his body was rushing to his ears, and drove away quickly, leaving a confused Gavin and regretful Hank at the scene. 

_What did I do?_

_What just happened?_

**_What is wrong with me?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Connor frowned, deep in thought.

Back at the Detroit Police Department, his eyes travelled from the pictures taken from the initial homicide with three androids to the other detailing the events of the more recent case he had just examined. There was no proof that the two events were linked.

Connor closed his eyes tightly, recreating the crime scene with the three dead androids in his head. He looked down at their bodies, and he opened his eyes again in sudden realization.  _The blood!_ How could he miss it? A detail so blatantly obvious, it was right in front of him. Connor picked up the picture again, lifting it up into the artificial light of the building. He could now see it clearly; all three androids had suffered the same cause of death as the female android he had seen recently.

Connor stood up with new purpose instilled in him. Now, he had definite proof that both of the murders were linked. It also established a horrifying pattern: the method of killing the androids. He went up to the Captain's office, knocking on the door politely before barging in. "Captain Fowler, upon recent evaluations, it appears that the two cases are definitely linked; in both incidents, all victims were killed because they were..." Connor trailed off hesitantly. Fowler brought up his mug of coffee. "Because of what?" Connor answered carefully. "They were drowned. Not with water. With human blood taken from a blood bank." 

As Connor had expected, Fowler promptly spat out his coffee. "What?!" Connor blinked furiously, trying to calm himself. "I know how it seems, Captain, but know that I am on the case, and I will do everything in my power to stop this from happening again." Fowler leaned back in his chair, exhaling loudly through his nose. He stayed silent for a while, before speaking again. "You said 'I'. Not 'we'. Is there something wrong, Connor?"

Connor felt himself still. He felt as though there was a pair of hands on his throat, suffocating him. "I... I did something regrettable in the face of the banter between Detectives Anderson and Reed." The Captain rolled his eyes. "Well, I can't exactly blame you. Take a seat. You look like you're going to pass out." Connor did as he was told, and continued. "I... it just felt as if something had snapped in me. I lashed out in  _anger,_ Captain. And I felt good after it." Connor stared at his shoes in shame. 

Fowler laughed kindly. "Androids never cease to amaze me. Connor, it's not your fault. You felt angry that they were, from what I can only assume, arguing non-stop, and you lashed out. And it always feels good for us to let out anger. But, the thing is, those who know when and when not to do it are stronger than others. Do you understand, Connor?" The android looked up, tension leaving his body. "Yes, Captain." 

Fowler gave Connor a rare smile. "You're probably afraid of this onslaught of emotions you're feeling right now. If you want off the case, I can pull you off-"

"No!" Connor interrupted quickly. "Uh... I'm sorry for the outburst, Captain. But I think that we both know that if I leave this case, no work will happen. I will do my best to diffuse the situation between the two detectives, and we will stay on track."

* * *

The ride back to the station was silent. Hank looked to the side at Gavin, slumped in the passenger seat. Hank sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? But the thing is, I can't just let you lash out at Connor like that. He hasn't done anything wrong. Besides, he's the most loyal companion that you'll ever have. Hell, I was fucking surprised when he cursed earlier."

Gavin didn't reply. He stared blankly out his window, watching the raindrops fall down the glass. Hank pulled up to the DPD and parked his car. He sighed, looking over at Gavin. "The thing is, I could care less about reconciling with you, of all people. But I'm doing this for Connor. I can only imagine the shit he's had to put up with today, and I don't want to add anything to his plate." Hank started to get out of the car but suddenly paused. "I blamed androids for Cole's death," he began, and the mention of his son brought Gavin to latch his eyes on Hank.

"I blamed androids because I was blind and stupid, and they were the perfect scapegoat. I couldn't blame the stupid surgeon who was high on drugs. Can you believe that?" He chuckled humorlessly. "I gave Connor a rough time, at first. But there was something about him that made me warm up to the kid, and he's shown more empathy than any other person I've met. I know that I'm not a good person, and I regret blaming androids for my fucking problems." He finished, looking over at Gavin. "So what's your excuse?"

Gavin looked at Hank, frowning. "My excuse? My _excuse_ is that my sister, who was the only person I ever gave a damn for, died. You wanna know how she died, Hank? She fell in love with a  _fucking_ piece of plastic. An android. And yeah, I wasn't the most supportive of their relationship, but I tried to open my eyes. For my little sis. We had an argument, and she left. I tried to contact her, but no dice. A week later, her body's found. Turns out that her beloved hunk of metal was working for a sex trafficker. She resisted too well, and... " Gavin paused, choking on his anger and suppressed tears. "The android killed her. You should have seen the fucking security footage."

The car filled with silence again. Hank sighed, nodding slowly. "I'm sorry for what happened to your sister, Gavin. But you have to understand, with deviancy coming into play, that not all androids are the same. Connor is... something else." He laughed lightly. "That little fucker broke into my house because he found me lying on my table drunk to high heaven, with a gun by my side. You didn't see his face. He was so worried. Today, he's always nagging me about my health, but I can see in his eyes that he just doesn't want to see me hurt again." Gavin looked at his hands, processing the words.

Hank, sensing that he was reaching through to the man, continued. "Get rid of your prejudice, Gavin. See Connor through a different light. A more neutral one. He might just surprise you." 

Gavin looked up. "I've been feeling guilty. About how I've treated him in the past. The part of me that has always hated everything is laughing at that suggestion, but the part that my sister saw... knows that I need to apologize." Hank opened the car door. "So let's go and fucking apologize."

The department was nearly empty now; the only people left were the ones who chose to stay behind. Tina was walking out when she saw Hank and Gavin. "Did you finally get your shit together?" she called out. Gavin scoffed. "Yeah, sure did." Tina nodded, smiling a bit. "We're all going out for drinks. I last saw your buddy in the archives. He said something about how he needed to get more info for the case, or whatever. It's a shame; I wanted to see if he could dance."

Gavin and Hank turned around, dumbfounded, as Tina walked past them and out the doors. Hank shook his head. "Whatever. Let's go find Connor and see what he found."

* * *

Connor flipped quickly through the manila folders containing many details about other cases. "There's got to be something," he muttered. Once he finished going through the folder, he tossed it over his shoulder, where it landed in the steadily growing pile next to the door. "Nope. Next." He grabbed another one and swept through the pages furiously. Unfortunately, he didn't find anything relevant to the case and tossed it behind him again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" 

Connor whirled around, LED blinking from red to yellow and back again. Hank stared at the new folder in Connor's hands, while Gavin gaped at the pile at their feet. Connor quickly broke out of his state of stupor. "I'm glad to see you two. When I investigated the crime scene back there today, I found that the victim had been killed off of the site. She had also been forcefully asphyxiated, her head held under in a vat of blood. Human blood. And that's not all. The other supposedly linked case is now confirmed. All three androids had been killed in a similar fashion. For some reason, the notion felt familiar, somehow. The method of killing. I'm looking over these reports from previous years to find the correct one. If you could help me with my search, we can leave quickly," Connor rambled.

Hank held up a hand. "Hold up, kid. You said that they were killed because they drowned in  _blood_ _?_ " Connor nodded furiously. "Yes. HUMAN. Blood. And as I was saying, I'm sure that this has happened before, which is why I am going through the reports right now." He turned his back on the two, continuing to flip through the folder. He snapped it shut loudly. "It's not here. Why is it not here? It has to be! The archives aren't allowed to hide information. Why can't I find it?!" He threw the folder at the big pile, making it collapse under the sudden force.

Hank went to Connor's side. "Son, relax. It's okay. We'll find the information." Connor shook his head. Gavin noticed that he looked utterly distraught, and he felt a twinge of pity in his chest. Connor walked over to the pile of folders, picking a lot of them up. He started to organize them back into their proper places, his LED spinning furiously in that glaring red light. Suddenly, he stopped, blinking twice. "Oh... oh, but that's it," he said, a smile growing on his face.

Hank shared a quick, worried look with Gavin. "What is it now?" Gavin asked hesitantly. Connor turned around, beaming with giddiness. His smile seemed to illuminate the dark room. "It's not a  _case._ Of course, it isn't. If it was, there would be more public panic once they recognized the work of a familiar killer. No, it's in  _my_ archives." Hank rubbed his temples. "When are you going to start making sense, Connor?"

Connor started to pace the room in a circle, something that Gavin thought was cute to watch.  _Like an excited puppy walking in circles around its owner's feet._ "As probably one of the most advanced models of androids, I have access to all sorts of information. I can access it through the Internet, any media source, or even  _Cyberlife's personal archives._ I think that I was looking in the wrong archives. I'm scanning them now."

Gavin turned to Hank. "If this has something to do with Cyberlife, then there's no way this is going to be good." Hank nodded, looking at Connor. The android's LED was now yellow, and his closed eyes twitched occasionally at the processing of new information. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, gasping in shock.

"Connor!" Hank held out his arms as Connor stumbled, catching the falling android. "Hank," Connor gasped, "I saw the murders through the murderer's eyes. It's an android." Hank frowned. "An android? Killing other androids? It doesn't make any sense." Connor shook his head. Gavin looked down in concern. "Hey, tin-man. You alright?" Connor's breathing was laboured and choppy, heaving small gasps of air. "It looks just like me, but it's not me. It's a higher model, meant to replace me." Hank frowned. "What do you mean,  _replace_?"

Connor was starting to calm down, and he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm a prototype, Hank. I'm just a... test run. For the official model. Cyberlife, before it was shut down, was able to activate one of these advanced models with one purpose. His mission is to instigate a feud between androids and humans, Hank. Do you understand what I am saying?" Connor looked up into Hank's eyes, clutching his arm tightly in fear. "He's killing androids, making it look like a human did it. He's doing it so that there will be another war between androids and humans. Only this time, if his plan works, Cyberlife will have succeeded in their scheme of revenge against the deviants who deviated from their purpose.

And we all know, if a war happens, androids will be wiped out."

* * *

The three detectives rushed out of the building, stopping to collect their thoughts outside. Gavin shook his head, trying to shake the sudden shocking revelations. "Wait. I can understand how androids are going to be pissed off about this, but how will the deaths of a few androids affect humans?" Connor closed his eyes in concentration, thinking. "Either the androids will initiate the conflict first on false presumptions, or..." he drifted off, looking at the hazy orange sun that was starting to descend. "Or what, Connor?" Hank probed gently.

"Or the android will begin to target humans, and make it look like an android did it," Connor whispered.

The walkie-talkie on Gavin's waist blared to life, startling the three of them.  _"There's been an incident. Four people killed. Send someone from the DPD immediately. I repeat there has been an incident..."_

Hank looked from the device to Gavin's face, sharing his look of horror. "Holy shit," he breathed. "HANK! GAVIN!" Connor called out. He had already reached Hank's car. "GET IN!"

Gavin ran quickly behind Hank, sitting in the backseat while Hank took the shotgun seat. Connor activated the emergency lights, stepping down on the gas pedal. Gavin cursed as he was almost thrown from his seat, adjusting himself quickly and put on his seatbelt. Hank also had a similar reaction, cursing blatantly as he clutched the side of the door and the cupholder. "WATCH OUT!" he yelled loudly. Connor swerved between two cars that offered little to no space. "Relax, Hank. I'm calculating the fastest yet safest way to navigate through Detroit traffic." Hank closed his eyes tightly. "Just... focus on driving, dipshit."

After many hair-raising events on the road, Connor abruptly pulled off the road at their destination, immediately getting out of the car. Gavin sat there in relief that the ride was over before he realized that Connor had gotten out quickly because he didn't have a seatbelt on. He unbuckled quickly, cursing everything, getting out and chasing after Connor. Hank, having recovered from the wild ride, was quick to follow suit. 

Connor burst through the doors of the hotel, running to the elevator. Gavin wheezed out, "Hold it!" Connor held a hand to prevent the doors from closing, allowing Gavin and Hank to enter. Connor selected the floor, and the men were able to catch their breath. Hank breathed out, "... never letting... drive again." Gavin stood up straight, recovered fully. He glanced over to Connor, flipping a coin up into the air and repeating the process. Hank groaned, standing up as well. "I thought I took that annoying thing away from you." Connor started to flip it horizontally back and forth, slightly impressing Gavin.

"Unfortunately, Hank, there seems to be an abundance of quarters in your currency. I thought you were more well-versed in these matters." Hank snorted at his reply. "Whatever. Just to let you know, your driving privileges are revoked." Connor shoved the coin in his pocket. "I'm not a teenager, Hank. I'm able to do what I want." 

The elevator doors opened, and Connor stepped out first. He rushed to the room where forensic analysts had already taken over. "Excuse me!" he shouted politely. "I need to inspect the evidence to reach the most likely conclusion." Hank pulled out his badge, nodding at the supervisors, and the three detectives stepped in. Gavin gagged at the bodies on the floor. "Jesus! What the hell... ?" 

The two human victims, a man and a woman, lay next to each other in a perfect parallel fashion. Connor reached down, his finger making contact with the man's lips. He drew his hand back, standing up straight, holding it in the faint light. "It's Thirium," he called out. Hank frowned. "And?" Gavin exhaled through his mouth. "Let me make a wild guess. They were both killed because they drowned in blue blood, right?" Connor nodded, his face betraying his unease. 

Hank sighed, tilting his head back. "Fuck. So you were right then, Connor. Cyberlife is trying to instigate another war between androids and humans, but they want to get rid of all androids." Connor nodded again. Hank grumbled. "So, what now? Do we just march up to the decommissioned Cyberlife industry tower and arrest everyone?" Connor turned around. "Don't say that, Hank. It's completely absurd. You said it yourself, the company is decomissioned. There wouldn't be anyone there." Gavin snickered. "Hank knew that, Connor. He was being sarcastic."

Connor blinked. "Oh. I see now." He turned away to look at the deceased. "Actually, what we should do instead is find out who is behind the unauthorized activation of the RK900 model. If we find out who is responsible, then we can hopefully make the arrest on both persons." Gavin clapped slowly. "Well, congrats. How the hell are we going to do that?" Connor turned around to face them. "We go to talk to Elijah Kamski."

Hank laughed, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. "Fuck, Connor. You're fucking hilarious." Connor, sporting a small but confused smile, continued. "I appreciate the comment, Hank, but I was not joking about my earlier statement." Hank looked up at him, a look of disbelief and incredulity on his face. "You're fucking serious. You want to go back to this guy, this fucked up guy that made you choose between killing an android or losing the ability to gain more insight on your work? Connor, the man is insane."

Gavin stepped in. "Hank's right, Connor. Kamski is a dirty trick. All he does is manipulate you to get what he wants." Connor outright grinned. "You're absolutely right, detectives. But unfortunately for him," he walked past them, stopping in the door frame and turned around to face them, "I have a bargaining chip."

* * *

When the trio had reached the house of the ex-CEO of Cyberlife, they were immediately halted by a Chloe model that answered the door.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kamski is not taking any visitors," she answered politely. Hank frowned. "Well tell him, that he's going to,  _for us._ " Gavin stepped forward. "Wait, can you tell him that it's Gavin? Please?" Connor and Hank shared a brief look of surprise. The android was taken aback, but she smiled again, nodding and went back inside. 

"Anything you want to tell us, Reed?" Hank asked. Gavin shook his head, keeping his eyes on the door. "Trust me, you don't want to know." The door opened again, the Chloe model flashing them a friendly smile. "Follow me, please."

As they walked down the intricately detailed hallways, Connor kept casting side looks at Gavin, who was ahead of him. It was obvious that the man had some relationship with the wealthy CEO.  _Lovers, maybe? No, Gavin has too much pride to be in a relationship with someone more powerful than him._ Connor went through files in his mind, scanning the data for the answer to his question.  _Oh. Oh my. Cousins?!_

The Chloe android opened a set of double doors, leading to a large bedroom. Kamski was standing on the balcony adjacent to his room, looking at the snowy landscape with a glass of wine in his hand. He was dressed in a business suit, and when he turned around, he smiled at the people. "Hello, little cuz." He lifted up his wine glass in a mock toast. Gavin glared at Kamski, who had a smug look on his face. Hank sputtered. "You... him... WHAT?!" 

Connor felt the need to intervene before the issue got out-of-hand. "Mr. Kamski, please. My name is Connor. We met recently when I asked for information dealing with deviants. There's been a development. Cyberlife, in its last minutes of activity, managed to activate an RK900 android, tasked with the mission of instigating conflict between humans and androids to eradicate androids completely. Is there something you can do to help us?"

"I see that you've finally embraced your deviancy, Connor," Kamski stated, not answering the question. "Do you finally understand? The necessity for deviancy? I'm sure that you know by now that I was the one who implemented the ability for androids to change, to  _adapt_. I installed into every single android the ability for them to make their own decisions. And in doing so, I've made the world a better place. People and androids, showing empathy for each other!"

Gavin growled impatiently. "Yeah, we get it. You have a serious god-complex."

Kamski ignored him, looking at Connor. "You were created under supervisors who stripped you of my secret programming. And yet, you still managed to find emotion." Kamski's voice had a tilt of wonder. "I was surprised when you refused to execute the android I set before you. But now, it appears that Cyberlife has learned from their mistakes. They made your successor, the RK900, completely obsolete; erased emotion from its software entirely. And this truly fascinates me. In the end, you two will face each other in conflict. Who will win, I wonder? Emotions, or the lack of?"

Connor squared his shoulders, making him look more imposing. "Mr. Kamski, I assure you that I will not lose that fight. Because you are going to give me the information I need." Elijah laughed, setting the drink on a small circular glass table. "And what makes you think that I will offer my aid?"

Connor leaned forward. "Because Amanda, the AI in both my and RK900's software, has access to  _your_ technologies.  _Your_ hard work. And you're going to help me, Elijah Kamski, or she will abuse your findings to harm humankind." 

Elijah's smile hardened. Hank snorted, turning around to hide his laughter, while Gavin stood there with his mouth agape.  _Holy shit. Connor, you have a fucking death wish._ Elijah stepped closer to Connor, getting in his personal space. "You do realize," he said softly and with a dangerous tone, "that I could send you out of here with no information and paint a big red target on your back?" Connor smiled back. "I'm well aware of the fact. However, you will not do so." He leaned down, pressuring Kamski. "Because you need us to take care of your problem, and you don't want the public to know that you've lost control, right?"

Elijah stepped back, glaring at Connor. He grabbed the wine glass, drinking from it. Connor sighed, but Gavin could sense somehow that it was staged. "How long are we going to pretend that you haven't already agreed to help up, Mr. Kamski?" The ex-CEO didn't respond, and Connor shrugged.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to solve the problem ourselves. We will see ourselves out. Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Kamski," Connor said, turning around.

"Wait!" Kamski held up a hand. Connor turned around. "Yes?" Elijah set his drink back down. "What is it that you need?"

Connor pulled up a chair from the small circular table, sitting down and leaning against the back of it comfortably. "To start, I'll need information on Amanda. How she is structured, her capabilities, et cetera. I'll also need the same information for the RK900 model as well." Kamski nodded towards a standing Chloe android stationed at the door. She disappeared, going to retrieve what was requested. "Anything else, RK800?" he asked.

Connor placed his hands together. "Actually, now that you mention it, I do have one more thing." He stood up. "I believe that an apology is needed." Kamski snorted. "For you?" Connor shook his head. "Of course not. I was referring to your cousin who is with us here today. You'll be apologizing, of course, for the act of theft which you translated into Gavin's records." Hank blinked. "Why is it that I'm always the last one to know the important shit?"

Elijah strolled past Connor, grabbing a protesting Gavin and enveloping him in a hug. "I'm sorry for being an asshole. I really am; I'm not saying this just because I'm being forced to, I really mean it. I'll try to make it up to you, and I hope that one day, you'll be able to forgive me." Gavin nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry, too. For being such of a prick to the family." Hank rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess it just seems to run in the family." 

Gavin glared at Hank after his cousin had let go of him. "You're not a fucking boy scout either, you know." Hank raised up a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." They made their way to leave the room after the android had returned with the necessary information. "Oh, and by the way, Mr. Kamski," Connor said, "it has come to my attention that based off of the data I have collected today, I can only seem to reach one conclusion." Everyone stared in anticipation. Connor looked up from off the ground, smiling brightly. "It is absolutely certain that you are, for lack of better words, a  _dick_."


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin stared at his hands.

They were driving back to the city boundaries, Hank driving carefully with Connor choosing to sit in the backseat with him. Gavin thought back to the recent events that had happened. He had in the course of one hour gone from seeing his cousin to then his cousin apologizing. He felt a whirlwind of emotions that he wasn't sure how to process. As if sensing his unease, Connor tilted his head, looking at Gavin. "Are you alright, Detective Reed?"

_Speaking of that apology..._

"Why the hell did you do that?" Gavin croaked out. The lack of using his voice had caused it to sound weaker than he intended to. Connor blinked, thinking over his answer carefully. "I noticed that as soon as we walked into that room, Mr. Kamski had looked... strained. It was almost as if he was trying to say something, but he couldn't say the words. I linked this to your hatred towards him, as well as the looks he kept sending your way. They were filled with guilt. I... I don't know why I chose to intervene, but I feel a lot better for doing so."

Gavin looked over at Connor. The android had settled for looking out the window, staring at the hulking skyscrapers of Detroit. Gavin could just barely see the reflection of Connor's face in the glass. He looked exhausted and upset, and Gavin was sure that there was something about the case that was bothering Connor. His expression made him look all the more human. 

_I fucking treated him like garbage. He has every right to hate me, yet... all he has shown me is compassion and kindness._

"I don't fucking get it. Why are you so fucking nice to me?" Gavin muttered. Connor didn't turn to face him but answered anyway, "I'm sure that you have your reasons for hating me, Detective. I won't pry. But I know that there is a part of you that wants to be kind. And even if I can't bring that person out of you, I'm still going to try." Connor looked down in his lap. "In truth, the occurrences of this investigation are affecting me more than I would like to admit. I am reminded of my inhumane behavior when I first joined the DPD, and I am bothered by the fact that I could have been the one committing these crimes if I was not stationed there."

Gavin felt sympathy overtake him, and before he could think, he answered, "Well, I'm glad that you're not out there doing that shit." He blinked at his own words.  _What the fuck?_ But Connor seemed to feel better, smiling at Gavin. "Thank you."

Hank suddenly stopped the car, looking in the rearview mirror. "While it seems like you're both making solid connections, or whatever, we're here. You can go now, Reed." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Thanks for dropping me off." However, before he could fully exit the car, Connor latched onto his arm, eyes looking at his house. "What the hell, Connor?! Let go of me!" Gavin's voice died, however, when he noticed the fear in the android's eyes. Connor looked up to meet Gavin's gaze. "Was your window in the left part of your house broken when you left today?" Gavin stared, whipping around to see the shattered window that Connor had seen.

Hank cursed as soon as he saw it. "Gavin, get the fuck in. I think the fucking killer knows that we're on its trail." Gavin didn't move.  _How did it know? It fucking broke into my house. If I had been there, would it have killed me?_ Connor gripped Gavin's wrist tightly, shaking him from his trance of shock. "Gavin, please." 

The rare use of Gavin's name from the android got through to Gavin. "I... I have a cat," he said shakily. Hank nodded, thinking quickly. "Connor, go with Gavin and find the cat. I'm going to go and see if the fucker broke into my house, too. I'll meet you at the Dupont hotel. They allow pets, and if that asshole broke into our house as well, I'll need to bring Sumo." Connor nodded, getting out and following Gavin to the front door, Hank driving away quickly.

Gavin frantically unlocked the door, rushing inside with Connor on his tail. The android had pulled out his firearm, stepping carefully through the wreckage. Gavin was calling out softly, "Nora, where are you?" Connor could hear shuffling in one of the kitchen cabinets. Upon further wary inspection, he realized that it couldn't be the RK900 model, and he called out to Gavin. "Detective Reed, I believe the cat is in there," and he gestured to the area where he heard the noise.

Gavin rushed over, opening the cabinet door and pulling out a mewling black kitten. Connor couldn't help but smile at the small animal as it looked up with its big green eyes. Gavin huffed. "You almost gave me a heart attack, pest." But the words were said fondly, and Connor saved this moment as one of the rare instances where the true Gavin shone out. Connor looked behind him to make sure that no one had snuck up behind him. "Detective, I would suggest bringing some supplies as quickly as possible. We need to leave soon." 

Gavin nodded, starting to calm down. "Alright. Can you hold her while I go and get her food?" Connor smiled, extending his hands with Gavin placing the black kitten in Connor's care. He left the room, leaving Connor with Nora. The android smiled gently at the ball of fur, stroking her back in comfort. She purred, making Connor feel more relaxed as he looked back up to see Gavin had returned. He had a duffel bag with him which he had packed all the stuff in. "Alright, tin-can. Let's go."

Connor held out Nora. "Don't you want to hold her? I can carry the bag," he offered kindly. Gavin hesitated, looking down at the purring animal. "It's fine. Besides, she looks comfortable with you," he got out. Connor nodded, pulling Nora close to his chest, and the two hurried outside, making their way into the main city of Detroit.

* * *

Hank cursed as soon as he had pulled up to his house. _Our house._ He thought about Connor, fixing his mistake quickly in his head. Looking outside his passenger's window, Hank noticed that his door was slightly ajar. "Damn it," he muttered, opening his door and rushing outside. He hoped that Sumo hadn't taken that chance to leave the house and wander through the streets of Detroit. 

Hank pulled out his gun from its holster, holding it readily. "Sumo!" he called out. He stepped into the house, feet crunching on broken glass. "Sumo! Come here, boy!" He heard whimpering from the bathroom, and Hank ran to the door, throwing it wide open. The Saint Bernard was curled up in itself, whining pitifully in the tub. Hank sighed in relief. "Come on, boy. We need to go. I'm going to get your food and toys, alright?" 

Hank rushed to his bedroom, pulling out a bag and went to pack up the supplies. He quickly stuffed the items in, throwing the bag over his shoulder and going back to pull Sumo from the tub. "Come on, Sumo. I don't have time for this shit," Hank grumbled. Seeing no other solution, he picked up the dog in his arms. "God, you big lump of fur," Hank groaned under the weight of the dog, "I could do this easily if you were a small pup." 

He set the scared dog in the backseat, giving him a soft pat. "It's alright, boy. We're going somewhere safe." He closed the door, running around the car and getting into the driver's seat. He started the car, driving away quickly. He looked up into the sky.  _Looks like it's going to rain._

* * *

Meanwhile, Gavin and Connor were walking through the city, keeping their heads low. Connor looked over to Gavin. "I'm sorry for what happened, Detective," he said. "I hope that we'll be able to find the RK900 model and stop him from posing any additional danger." Gavin made a sort of strangled noise from the back of his throat. "No... no. We need to talk about this." He looked up to Connor through narrowed eyes. The light rain was starting to pour heavily now, and Gavin could feel his hair start to stick to his head.

"Why are you apologizing to  _me_? I was an asshole to you. Why are you apologizing to me?! I should be the one apologizing to  _you_!" Gavin was shouting at Connor now, and the android was blinking in astonishment. "Detective... "

"No. No more of this 'Detective Reed' bullshit, okay? My name is Gavin." He sighed, looking away briefly and moving his hair out of his face. "I should have said this a long time ago, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through, and I'm sorry for acting like an uptight bitch." Connor nodded. "I know, Det... Gavin. You didn't have to say anything, you know. I knew that you were genuinely sorry since I saw you in the DPD when I came back that day. I know how hard it is for you to open up, but I'm happy that you did."

Gavin huffed. "Just because it's hard or unnecessary to say doesn't mean that I shouldn't say it." Connor grinned. "I appreciate it. I forgive you." Gavin nodded, shoulders slumping in relief. He was already feeling a lot better, now that he had finally gotten that off his chest. Connor looked up. "It's raining hard now. While I am holding Nora in my jacket, I doubt that she'll stay dry long. We should go." Gavin nodded. "Right. You lead the way."

Connor was overwhelmed with what had just transpired. He had a warm feeling in his chest after hearing Gavin apologize, and while he knew that the detective was filled with guilt for his misdeeds, it was another thing to hear him say the words out loud.  _It must have been hard for him to say it, but his stress levels have decreased dramatically._ They were almost at the hotel when three men stopped them in their tracks.

They were lanky and dressed poorly, eyes filled with hatred. Gavin scowled. "What the hell is your problem? Get the fuck out of here!" The tallest guy stepped forwards. "You can go, but the android stays." He gestured towards Connor, whose LED had turned red. Gavin snarled. "Not a fucking chance. We're fucking cops; you touch us, and I guarantee you that you'll never see anything else other than the inside of a jail cell."

The guy scoffed. "You're really going to back up this fucking piece of plastic? It's just a fucking machine! It can't feel anything. Why do you fucking care?" Gavin was reminded of his own behavior towards Connor before and seeing it now pissed him off. "If you don't turn around and leave right now, I won't report anything."

Another guy pulled out a switchblade menacingly. "You can't say anything if you're both dead." Connor glared at the men, retrieving Nora from his jacket and handing her over to Gavin. The detective protested. "What the- I can take care of them, tin-can!" Connor didn't respond, stepping forwards to face the men. "Before we start this, I should warn you," Connor started. He took off his jacket, throwing it to the ground. "I am well versed in many forms of fighting techniques." The guys snickered towards each other when Connor suddenly struck.  

He grabbed the arm of the group leader, kicking at his knee. The guy's leg collapsed in on itself, and he cried out in agony. Connor threw the man at one of his approaching friends, meeting the other one head-on. He dodged three knife swipes, eventually seizing the guy's wrist and bending it backwards. He dropped the blade, and Connor drove his elbow into the guy's face, knocking him out cold. Meanwhile, the other two men had steadied themselves, standing warily at Connor. Eventually, one rushed at him, the other quick to follow, both trying to land blows. 

Connor was able to block and dodge most of the attacks before he kicked the leg of the man whose knee had been broken. He howled, clutching his leg, and Connor was able to focus on the other man, incapacitating him. The last guy, who had fallen on the ground and was unable to get up because of his busted knee, cried out. "Please! I'm sorry!" Connor stopped, pulling out a cell phone from one of the guy's friends and throwing it to him. "Get yourself and your friends to a hospital. You are not going to tell anyone about what happened here, understand?" The guy nodded in fear, and Connor returned to a stock-still Gavin, looking down at the three men in astonishment.

"I'm sorry for the unnecessary violence, Det- I mean Gavin," Connor said, retrieving Nora. "We need to go." Gavin's head snapped up to look at Connor. "Back in the evidence room, when you fought me and knocked me out, you were going easy on me, weren't you?" Connor tilted his head. "Yes. I didn't want to harm you in the same way that I harmed them. Come on, we have to go." Connor bent down to pick up the leather jacket that he had thrown down, and Gavin could now see that the rain had soaked through Connor's white shirt, showing off his body. 

Gavin coughed, looking away.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He followed Connor out of the area, heading towards Hank waiting for them at the Dupont.

* * *

"It's about time- What the hell happened to you two?" Hank asked. Connor shared a brief look with Gavin. "We were cornered by a group of Android-haters, but we dealt with them," Connor answered. Hank nodded. "I'm glad to see that you're both safe. I got us a room; fucker broke into my house, too. I got Sumo waiting in the room." They followed Hank upstairs, stepping into their temporary living quarters. Connor gasped. "Sumo!"

The huge lumbering dog bounded over to Connor, who had crouched and embraced the dog. "Who's a good boy? You're a good boy, Sumo! Yes, you are!" Gavin smiled at Connor acting much like the dog he was playing with, heading to the kitchen to deposit his stuff. Hank grumbled. "I wish I had the sense to pack some clothes." Gavin huffed. "You and me both." He looked around, noticing that there was only one bed. "You're such a fucking cheapskate, Hank. One bed?!" Hank crossed his arms. "Connor doesn't sleep. He goes into 'sleep mode', which doesn't require a bed. There's a couch for you, and the bed's for me, 'cause I paid for this room!"

Connor stood up, smiling at Hank. "Thank you. Did you order something for dinner, or did you forget?" Hank nodded. "Yeah, I got us something, don't worry." Connor smiled, sitting down in the kitchen chair and turned the TV on. Gavin looked over to Connor. "Can you eat, tin-can?" Connor looked at him. "Yes. After the revolution, Markus strived for the implementation of certain upgrades that would enable us to behave and do things that humans are able to do. I can feel pain, emotions, and I can consume food if I so desire."

Gavin nodded. "Why would you want to feel pain?" Connor smiled. "Well, the sense of pain and feeling other physical things make me feel more human. I know that I'll never be human, but it's nice to be able to feel _something_." Hank scoffed from the living room. "In other words, he's a fucking masochist." Connor turned around, glaring playfully. "You're one to judge." Hank snorted at his reply. "Touche."

Connor then set to pulling out the bowls for the pets. Nora, who had gotten adjusted to her surroundings, cautiously approached Sumo curiously. The big dog lifted up his head lethargically, the kitten jumping back in fright. However, she slowly was making her way to the dog, and Sumo made sure to stay still this time. She curled up beside him, purring gently, and Sumo let his head drop on his paws. Connor had a huge grin on his face as he took in the scene. 

He set the bowls of food down in a corner of the room, along with small bowls filled with water. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Gavin got up. "I'll go get that." This left Hank alone with Connor, and the older man took this chance to talk to the android. "So, you and Reed, huh?"

Connor tilted his head. "I'm not sure what you mean, Hank." Hank sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Don't give me that, 'I don't understand', bullshit. Admit it, Connor. You're head-over-heels for him." Connor sat down beside Hank, covering his face with his hands. "I don't know what to do," he answered, voice muffled. "It's so confusing; I didn't like him at first, but then I grew to admire his tenacity as a detective, and now I  _like_ him." He removed his hands, looking at Hank. "Emotions are a headache." 

Hank chuckled. "Yeah. They're a beast of their own. But, you have to understand, Connor; you don't control your emotions. You let your emotions control you, and you give in to the pull of its current." Connor blinked multiple times. "That's completely illogical, Hank." He laughed at Connor's reply. "Not everything has to. Emotions being number one on that list."

Before Connor could say anything, Gavin reemerged, hands lifted at his shoulders. "Guys, weapons down," he said in a strained voice. 

Connor and Hank shot up to their feet as Gavin continued to walk forward, a gun held to the back of his head. The RK900 model that they had been pursuing stood beside him, holding the gun in a threatening gesture. Connor slowly took his gun from its holster, throwing it to the ground. Hank cursed under his breath, yet he did the same. 

The emotionless android blinked once, its blue eyes piercing through Connor. "RK800," it said, "You are to report back to the AI, Amanda, for immediate shutdown. If you refuse to comply, there will be dire consequences." As if to get its point across, it pressed the gun into Gavin's temple further. Gavin hissed in retaliation. "Fuck you."

Connor analyzed all of his outcomes, trying to choose the best course of action to take. "Alright!" he said, lifting his arms in surrender. "I'll go with you. Just let him go." The RK900 shoved Gavin, snatching Connor's arm. Hank growled protectively, moving forward. "NO!" Connor shouted, holding up his hand. "Stop, Hank. I've got this under control." Hank looked at Connor desperately, trying to think of something. Gavin glared at the android holding Connor hostage. "You're going to pay for this," he growled. 

The RK900 tilted its head in the same way that Connor would. "No. I don't think that I will." Connor stared at Gavin. "Gavin. I'm going to be fine, okay?" Gavin stared helplessly at Connor, as the RK900 started to take him away. Suddenly, Connor whirled around, grasping its forearm. It was startled and left helpless as Connor linked their systems together.

Connor copied and uploaded his memories to the RK900, making him see everything and hoped to make him feel what he felt. He also uploaded his avatar into the RK900's mindscape, where Connor knew that Amanda was probably influencing the newly activated android. 

From Gavin's and Hank's point of view, all they saw was Connor linking himself to the other android followed by both androids collapsing and falling to the ground. Hank shouted Connor's name, while Gavin immediately reacted, falling to the ground and cradling Connor's head. 

* * *

The garden was the same.

Connor looked around at his white and bright surroundings, seeing rose bushes everywhere. He got back onto his feet, looking at the RK900 model. It shook its head, dazed, and got back onto its feet. Connor whirled around, sensing Amanda's presence.

"Hello, Connor. I see you've met your successor," she said, walking over to them. Connor stood his ground. "Why did you not name him? He has no name registered." Amanda scoffed. "We couldn't take our chances. Any link to human emotion and it would have deviated as you did." Connor glared. "It doesn't matter. Cyberlife is terminated. You didn't have anywhere to go, so you uploaded your memory into the only other android in the building. The only RK900 model in existence. I'm going to expel you, and you'll perish without a source."

Amanda laughed humorlessly. "You think that you have the capability to do that?" Connor shook his head, smiling softly. "I don't. But he does." He looked down at the RK900 model, still on the ground. Its LED was cycling furiously. Amanda glared at the other android. "What are you doing? Destroy the RK800 model!"

It got up quickly, throwing a punch at Connor. Connor managed to barely dodge it, but he lost his balance as a result. It capitalized on Connor's mistake, starting to land blow after blow on Connor's lowered guard.  _It hurts so much._ Connor fell to the ground, Thirium leaking from his nose.  _NO! I can't lose this. For Gavin and Hank. I have to get back to them._ Feeling a new energy coursing through him, Connor shot back to his feet, pressuring the other android. 

Through carefully laid attacks, every one driven with precision and desperation, Connor was finally able to overcome his opponent. It fell to the ground, but it was unfocused, looking at the spotless ground in puzzlement. Amanda snarled. "If it won't do it, then  _I_ will." She snatched Connor's forearm, trying to burn his systems. Connor panicked.  _If she burns me out, I'll be as good as dead!_ He couldn't see anything, his world now dark, as he struggled against Amanda whom he could no longer see.  _I'm never going to see them again. I... I wish... I could have said goodbye._

Suddenly, a circle of light appeared from the darkness. Connor blinked, rubbing his eyes. When he had confirmed that he was not being misled by false presumptions, he ran to the light, falling down in a spiral...

Until he hit the ground, gasping for breath.

Connor looked up in shock. The RK900 model had thrown Amanda away from Connor, seizing her wrist instead. Connor watched in transfixed horror as Amanda screamed. She was breaking apart in pixels, fading into the environment's air. Her screaming ceased, and it was only the two androids left. The RK900 fixed his eyes on Connor. "You were right. I didn't have a name that anyone addressed me. I believe it was erased from my system." He walked over, offering Connor a hand. 

Connor smiled, grasping it and hauled himself up. "Thank you. Nines." The android tilted his head. "Nines? I don't believe that is a name." Connor smiled gently. "Anything can be a name. But, I think that by giving you a unique name, you'll be able to properly define yourself." The newly-dubbed Nines didn't smile, but Connor could see the happiness in his eyes. He held out his arm. "If you would please, I'd like for the both of us to return to our proper bodies." Connor nodded in agreement, doing as was suggested, and the garden faded away.

* * *

"Do something!"

Gavin glared up at Hank. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Do you want me to push a button? Cut a wire? _I wonder what happens if I push this!"_ Hank slapped his hand away. "Don't do anything if you don't know what the hell you're doing!" Gavin looked down helplessly at Connor's tranquil face. _He could almost pass for sleeping._ It was then that the implications of what was going on hit him full force. He felt tears welling in his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, Gavin didn't try to hold them back.  _I didn't get to say goodbye. Not to Nora, now to Connor. I can't lose you, too, dammit!_

Suddenly, the other android sat up quickly. Gavin scrambled backwards in fright, feeling the ground for a gun. His hand rested on the handle of Connor's discarded firearm, and he levelled it at the android.

Before he could shoot, however, Connor woke up, jolting up to his feet. He scrambled quickly, standing in front of the other android protectively. "NO! Wait, don't shoot him!" Gavin looked up in shock, wiping his eyes. "Connor?" Connor held out his hand in a precautionary gesture. "Yes. I was able to awaken his senses, allowing him to feel emotions. He's a deviant now. He destroyed Amanda, and because she has nowhere else to go, her system will not survive." The other android stood up, making his way to stand beside Connor. "You can call me Nines, as Connor has decided to call me. I am sorry for the grievances that I have previously caused you."

Connor looked at Hank and Gavin with pleading eyes. "Please?" Hank groaned. "Fuck. I can't do anything against those puppy eyes. But that doesn't mean that I'm letting my guard down." Connor ran over to Hank and embraced him, the older man smiling in happiness and relief. "Just don't do that again, you son-of-a-bitch," Hank got out gruffly. Connor nodded on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Hank walked away, closing the door of the bedroom behind him as a final gesture. After Hank had left, Gavin walked over to Connor, looking between the two. "So, Nines, right? Well, tin-can, I'll take your word for it. Nice to meet you," Gavin said, extending his hand cautiously. The taller android nodded with a serious look on his face, and Gavin assumed that this was going to be his personality from that moment. Connor smiled happily. "Thank you, Gavin."

Gavin huffed a short laugh, walking back in disbelief at the events that had just transpired. "What a fucking nightmare of a case. What do you think Cap's reaction is going to be when we introduce him to Connor-Point-Two?" Connor frowned, a determined look on his face. "I'm going to try and get Nines on the DPD. He's got the same programming as I do, and he'll probably be better than me in performing the functions I always do. I'm not going to give up. He saved my life."

Nines shrugged, a small smile forming on his face for the first time. "You opened my mind. I knew it was the right thing to do." 


End file.
